


Project Y

by sabbs123



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbs123/pseuds/sabbs123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.</p><p>This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the plot. Besides, if I owned X-Men: Evolution there would've been a fifth season.

Pietro: #214782

Todd: #407128

Rogue: #537597

Scott: #178372

Rogue ran through the forest. Scott, Todd, and Pietro far behind her. It had been five long years of torture, existing as a mere number. Now they were free. Rogue had finally busted them out. Her boys were finally out of those monster's clutches. She was scouting ahead. Searching for a safe spot to wait while she looked for the X-Men.  
While under experimentation their powers had been mastered. Pietro was able to go faster than sound and light. He still had a slim build but he was strong. His platinum hair was a little messier but pretty much the same. His blue eyes had turned cold and calculating. Todd now walked with a straight back and had a slim build, like Pietro he was more leg muscle. He could hop farther, create globs of slime in his hands, and still had a toad-like tongue. He had de-greased and de-slimed. Now looking like a normal person with messy grey hair. Yet his yellow eyes had turned cold and calculating as well. Scott could now regulate his blasts mentally and he could see without the glasses. He had gained control over his powers allowing him to lose the red shades. He looked much like he had when he was younger but a bit stronger. He turned out to have brown eyes like his hair. He had turned cold and calculating like the others. Rogue had the same build as when she was younger but a bit more muscled. Her hair had grown out and her cold green eyes had gained a silvery color. She was now able to touch freely, control her power, and any power she had absorbed. Making her the ultimate weapon.  
Rogue stopped quickly. Hearing the slightest sound with extra enhanced hearing. A few seconds later Pietro came limping through the forest. He was constantly being injured so he wouldn't run.  
"Hey. Found a safe spot yet Anna?" Pietro asked  
Rogue's real name was Anna. Pietro, Todd, and Scott had gained the right to call her that years ago. Now that was what she went by. That and 537597. The number the computer had given her when they first arrived. There had only been the four of them, but they had expected more.  
"This should work. And if we're attacked and I'm out. Leave me." Anna said  
"We could never leave you Anna. You're family to Todd and me. And Scott's in love with you." Pietro teased as they ran back to the others  
"You two have been saying that for four years. Not going to happen. He's in love with Jean and he'll get to be with her when we find them." Anna insisted  
"Whatever. Stay in denial. I just reserve the right to say I told you so." Pietro said

* * *

"Are you okay Anna?" Scott asked as soon as she came into view  
"I'm fine. There's a safe spot up a little ways." Anna said  
"I can't believe we've gone 800 miles in a few hours." Todd said  
"Teleporting, super speed, and flight are a great combo." Anna said  
"Here we are." Pietro said plopping down on the grass  
"I should be able to find them anywhere in the world. Mutant signals can't be tracked so they should be safe." Anna said sitting criss cross on the grass  
"Be careful Anna." Scott whispered as she entered a trance  
Anna's eyes glowed a silvery white and her hair floated in a nonexistent breeze. She floated into the air and Todd put a map down in front of her. Her hand moved over the map after a few minutes. Then she stopped, her finger dropped down hitting a spot in the middle of Canada. Her eyes fluttered open as she drifted back to the ground.  
"Did it work?" Anna asked tiredly  
"Yes. You did great Anna." Scott said  
"Do you two need us to give you some privacy?" Todd teased  
"You're so lucky I'm tired Todd." Anna grumbled  
"Sorry Anna." Todd said sheepishly  
"It's fine. Now where are they?" Anna asked sleepily  
"The middle of nowhere." Pietro said  
"Somewhere in Canada." Scott clarified  
"Then let's get going." Anna said

* * *

'We have a perimeter breach. All X-Men suit up and report to the front doors.' Xavier said into the minds of everyone at the new mansion  
Kitty looked up from where she had been crying her eyes out into a pillow. It was the five year anniversary of when Rogue, Scott, Todd, and Pietro were taken. Whoever was stupid enough to show up would be destroyed. Kitty and Logan were continually in mourning for the loss of Rogue. Everyone else was able to limit it to one day a year.  
'I know how you feel Kitty.' Xavier said to her  
Meanwhile Anna, Scott, Todd, and Pietro had stumbled onto the mansion grounds. The last few jumps had been a bit rough. Anna was fading fast. Out of all of them she was kept the weakest. Since if she had gotten strong enough she could have crushed the facility with a mere thought.  
"Who are you?" Logan growled  
"You don't remember us?" Scott asked speaking for the group  
"Is it really you?" Jean asked with hope in her voice  
Scott, Pietro, and Todd all turned to Anna. She had been mentally scanning every person on the grounds. Making sure they were really the people they once knew. They were worried it was all a plot to completely shatter them. The people they had been stuck with would stoop that low.  
"They're clean." Anna said with a smile  
"We never thought we'd see you again." Xavier said  
"To tell you the truth we thought the same thing." Pietro admitted  
"Come inside. You must be tired. We'll set up rooms for you." Xavier said  
The three boys followed everyone inside readily. Anna started to step forward, then was overcome with a wave of fatigue. She faltered and stumbled. Pietro was at her side instantly, Todd and Scott a moment later. Pietro had a hand on her right shoulder and held her right arm. Scott had a hand on the small of her back and her left arm. Todd was hovering around them, glancing warily at the other group.  
"Are you okay?" Pietro asked  
"Yeah. Just a little tired." Anna insisted  
"You said you'd be careful. Why didn't you tell us? We could've walked." Scott said fawning over her  
"She wanted to go home." Todd explained simply  
"Yep. I...missed...them..." Anna trailed off before blacking out with a slight glow to her eyes  
"No. Wake up. Come on, wake up." Scott said shaking her  
"Scott. Calm down." Pietro said sternly  
"You guys got an infirmary here?" Todd asked

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the prompt that began this story.

Anna tossed and turned on the bed in the infirmary. She was being thrown through the nightmares that plagued her for years. Ever since they were taken. Since the experiments and torture began.

Five years ago the four mutants were taken from school. Anna had been arguing with Pietro and Todd. Then Scott came over to check on her. A ton of henchmen came out of nowhere. Capturing all four children. They were locked up and taken away. Off to a rogue government facility that would be their home for years.

In the facility they were trained and taught day in and out. Eventually the torture and experimentation began about a year later. The scientists wanted to see the extent of their powers. This was when everything took a turn for the worst. Their first year there was training and school, a life they had led before. Though being the people they were, they were no strangers to pain or insults. They had all had a hard time before. Now was worse though.

They were stuck with needles, cut with scalpels, burned with irons, and so much more. Though they became closer. Gaining a friendship that even their teams wouldn't break. When they gained control of their powers, it was by force and necessity. Todd and Pietro had been spared that agony as their powers came easily. Anna and Scott were put through terrible trials to gain the control they wanted for years.

The day they escaped would have become their worst yet if Anna hadn't stopped them. The scientists were going to put chips in their brains. Like Logan had years ago. When Anna realized what they were doing she screamed. The powers she gained reacting instantly. Wanda's powers destroyed equipment. Magneto's ripped the metal restraints apart. Electricity flew around the room as a result of Ray's and Ororo's powers. Anyone near her and the boys were quickly thrown away by Jean's powers.

The bullets shot at the four of them strayed away on different paths. Hitting the computers around the room. The people in the facility quickly evacuated as she stormed through the building. No one died, she had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing. The four mutants soon made their way out of the crumbling building. Then Anna called upon Amara's and Pyro's powers to completely decimate the building. Destroying the information and everything else stored there.

Then they ran, teleported, and flew out of there. They would run together or with Pietro and Anna carrying them. Anna would teleport all of them or fly them. They could all think of only one thing. Putting as much distance as possible between them and that wretched place.

Anna was soon pulled out of the haunting memories and woke up. Scott, Pietro, and Todd were all spread about the infirmary. Pietro was slumped in a chair facing the door. Todd was half on-half off the bench on the wall opposite the bed. Scott was leaning on the bed and sitting in a chair next to it.

Anna carefully slipped out of the bed and headed over to the door. Outside the door she found Logan and Hank.

"Hello Rogue. We were posted here to make sure the children didn't bother you and the others." Hank said as he hugged the girl

Logan then hugged Anna as well. Happy that the girl he considered a daughter was back, safe and sound.

"It's good to see you Stripes. We've all missed you." Logan said

"Thanks Hank, Logan. And call me Anna. It was my name before I became Rogue. Now I can use both again." Anna said

"Okay Anna. Are those boys of yours still asleep? Its getting close to breakfast time." Logan said

"More like war." Hank muttered

"Aw. Are the little monsters too much for the Beast?" Anna teased

"Yes. They are horrible. If something's not blowing up or bunring then someone's flirting with someone else. It's a nightmare." Hank whined

"I'll see if I can whip those kids into shape. Though I would've thought Logan would have them under control. You going soft on me?" Anna said

"No. He hides in his room until the swarm is gone to classes. They all have to sit quietly as their tutor teaches them. Will you four need to go back to school?" Hank asked

"It'd be nice. We were tauight and graduated. But it would be nice to have something close to normal again." Anna said

"Well we were run out of Bayville. So they go to a little school close by. Boy scout's car is still in the garage. Might need a good cleaning but its still there." Logan said

"Thanks. He'll be thrilled. Can we go see the battlefield?" Anna asked

"Fine. Just remember you wanted to go." Hank warned

Anna looked around the kitchen. The room was in chaos. Yet she walked into the crowd. She was able to navigate her way to the buffet and grab some food. Then make it to a seat next to Kitty. No one touched her skin once. It seemed like she had never left and was always a part of the zaniness. That she was happy about.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled in surprise

This caused everyione to stop in shock. They all turned to the two girls. Kitty made to hug Anna but thought better of it. Knowing Rogue hated hugs and couldn't touch. So Anna hugged the girl instead. Which got a squeal out of Kitty as her best friend initiated a hug. And she realized that she could touch as well. As everyone realized that Anna was allowing people to hug her, they each gave her a quick hug. Everyone glad to have the loner back.

"So, what have I missed?" Anna asked

"The Brotherhood and Acolytes joined the X-Men. Father finally grew a brain." Wanda said sitting on the other side of Anna

"Evan came back. Alex, Forge, and Danielle joined. Dorian and his mom are living in town. They'd love to see you again. He absolutely adored you and was devastated when he found out you were gone." Kitty added

"What about you?" Tabby asked sitting across from them

"I'm going by Anna now. It was my name before Rogue." Anna explained

"Cool." Tabby said

"We'll have to take you shopping Anna. You're going to need clothes for school. Until then you can borrow ours." Amara said sitting next to Tabby

"Totally. The others can take the boys." Jubilation said sitting on the other side of Amara

"Sure. It'd be nice to go shopping." Anna said

"The Professor will probably give you guys some time before he enrolls you in school." Jaime said

"Yeah. We had a little bit of time after being run out of Bayville. It was fun we got to hang around the mansion all day and play in the woods. Mr. Logan has used the extensive surroundings to his advantage. We have training outside a lot." Rahne said

"Sounds like fun. The boy's will have to get patched up first. Knowing them they wouldn't let Hank take care of them until I woke up." Anna said

"ANNA!" the yell echoed through the mansion

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. If I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be working on the new season.

Anna ran from the table when she heard the scream. She knew it was Scott. Scott, Pietro, and Todd always freaked out when she disappeared on them like this. And she knew that the team was about to go into psycho 'so happy that you're alive' mode. Where they're all hugging and squealing and smiling. Anna might be going by her real name again but she was not going to be an extremely happy person. She had experimented with that once and almost died. Plus she had all those people in her head that could let her be psycho happy.

"Where did you go?" Scott asked as she entered the infirmary

"You guys were taking too long to wake up and I was hungry. Now hide me. They're about to start squealing." Anna warned

* * *

It had taken a couple of days for the thrill of Anna, Scott, Pietro, and Todd being back to wear down. They were finally able to walk around the mansion without being accosted by the others. Once that was settled they had to go out and about. Attempting to get reacquainted with the outside world. Luckily the area they lived in wasn't very social media. They were more of the recent news in town. So the four of them showing up would make quite the splash.

"Where are we going again?" Anna asked

"The only mall anywhere near us. Don't worry though. They have things for us." Wanda said

"So, what was it like?" Jean asked

Normally Jean would've just swept the person's mind. But she couldn't seem to get into any of the one's who had been missing. Not even Scott's and she was always able to get into his before. So she immediately blamed Anna. She had never really liked the girl as she was close to Scott. Now she absolutely hated her. It seemed that Scott and Anna had fallen for each other without realizing it. So she just had to get him back and then everything would be fine. And Anna would probably go away. The girl had too much power and took away from Jean. She was supposed to be the favorite but with that much power she'd need so much attention.

"What was what like?" Kitty asked snapping Jean out of her thoughts

"Being locked up. The Professor wouldn't say anything and I haven't been getting anything from any of your minds. It's weird." Jean said trying to make it seem logical

"No. You're not making her talk about this. Not here. Not with us. She shouldn't have to say anything just because you're nosy." Tabby said

"I can try to talk about it a little. It was cold and bright. Everything was white, black, or green. There was a lot of metal. It was always metal and wires. And pain. So much pain." Anna said starting to choke up

"Stop Anna. It's okay. You don't have to keep talking." Rahne said hugging the girl

"Anna, can you please tell them that I can drive?" Kitty said trying to lighten the mood

This had the desired effect and Anna began laughing slightly. This caused the other girls to laugh too. Kitty pouted in the passenger's seat though she was laughing a little. She just wanted her best friend back. And if Jean was going to stop that then the girls would have to deal with her accordingly. They had all missed Anna. She had started hanging out with them a little more and they all liked having her around. Especially when she was able to scare people into giving them deals.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Amara said trying to help lighten the tension as well

This sent the girls into a whole new peal of laughter that they all joined. They had put all of them in one car. Someone wasn't going to make it out alive. Or at the very least uninjured.

* * *

"So, you lived with my Cherie for five years." Remy said

"Wait until we're in the DR for this mate." John begged

"Wait for what? I'm not doing anything wrong. Merely making an observation." Remy smirked

"That's what he always says." Piotr mumbled

"Yeah, we're doomed aren't we?" Todd agreed

"I say we ditch those two as soon as possible. That way we can't be held liable for any damages." Bobby said

"Yeah. We won't live otherwise." Evan said from the driver's seat

"To the end of the mall." Pietro said

* * *

Once they got back there were no injuries, shockingly enough. Then they went to the DR. Where Remy decided to be an idiot again.

"So, did anything happen with my Cherie?" Remy asked

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Did my Cherie end up with someone else? Or did she stay with me?" Remy asked

"You're obviously crazy. Anna was never with you. And she never will be." Scott said

"Is the leader boy jealous?" Remy taunted

"Why would I be jealous? You're crazy." Scott asked

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she came into the DR with the girls

"Remy thinks you guys were together." Scott said

"As if. I hated you then and I hate you now." Anna said

"Let's let the others show you what they've been up to first Stripes. Then you and the boys can show them what you can do." Logan said

"Okay." Anna smirked

The X-Men seemed to be much the same. Except now they were working together and had better control. They worked to complement each other with their powers and capabilities. Anna smiled as she saw them finish the course.

Then her and the three boys went in the DR. They quickly finished the course without using their powers. They had been taught not to. Otherwise they would get in trouble. So they easily completed the course. This course wasn't designed to kill, the one they used to use was.

"Good job Stripes." Logan said

"Thanks Logan." Anna said

"You'll be fitting in just fine in no time. Don't worry. Hank wants to see you four later about school." Logan said

"Great." Todd groaned

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. Oh so sadly.

It had been a few weeks since the missing teens were found. Scott was constantly trying to keep from putting Remy through a wall. So were Todd and Pietro when he started bothering Anna. Jean on the other hand kept hanging all over Scott who could care less about her. And she was constantly bothering Anna about when they were taken. This had Scott, Pietro, and Todd mad at her. None of them wanted to relive what had happened. Sometimes sleeping was painful enough.

Now it was their first day back at school. They only hoped it would go well. Apparently they had completed their schooling in the facility. That's why they had stopped the schooling eventually. So they were worried about going back to a normal school were there were other students and a teacher who wasn't going to kill them.

"Don't worry Anna. You'll be fine. Some of us go off with the other people. Though we tend to keep to ourselves." Wanda said

"Yeah. Just stick with us. They won't be surprised that we have more kids all of a sudden." Kitty assured

"What if I completely mess it up?" Anna asked

"Where is the tough, rough Anna we used to know? When did she get replaced by a wimpy, whiny little girl?" Kitty asked

"Yeah. The Anna we used to know wouldn't care at all. She'd storm through those doors and ignore everyone's stares. She'd have the entire student body and faculty petrified of her." Wanda agreed

"You guys are right. I'm acting like a child. This is silly. How are we getting to school?" Anna asked

"I'm pretty sure Scott's taking you, Pietro, and Todd in his baby. The rest of us take random cars from the garage." Tabby said

"Okay. Let's go then." Anna said

* * *

The entire student body watched as a new car drove in with the mansion kids. They either got a new toy or a new kid. All of their eyes widened as the four new students got out of the car. Everyone immediately began plotting to get one or another. They watched their every move as they headed to the main office. Then they came back out with papers in their hands and headed over to the mansion kids.

"So what'd you get?" Kitty asked

"English, math, science, gym, lunch, social studies, Greek, and computers." Anna said

"English, science, Spanish, gym, lunch, computers, science, and social studies." Scott said

"Math, English, social studies, gym, lunch, science, computers, and French." Todd said

"Science, computers, math, gym, lunch, English, social studies, and Spanish." Pietro said

"Cool. You should have at least one of us in all of your classes. The school is pretty small." Evan said

"Yes. We will look out for you." Piotr assured

"Yeah. We're all a team now. And we'd still look out for you anyway. Bayville got pretty brutal in the last days. Before we all joined together we had to look out for each other. Otherwise we'd have been killed probably." Lance said

"Now we're safe. For a while at least. Why'd you pick Greek?" Jubilation asked

"It's one of the few languages I don't know." Anna said

"Makes sense." Kurt agreed

"Don't look now but here comes the Queen B. Jean's bestie. Clarion." Wanda warned

"So you're the new kids. Not much to look at." Clarion said

"This is Scott, Todd, Pietro, and Anna." Jean said

"You must be carrion. I've heard nothing about you." Anna smirked

"Anna! You just insulted my best friend!" Jean shrieked

"So does that mean I get bonus points?" Anna asked

The two annoyances stormed off as Anna smiled. The others began praising her on insulting the Queen B. Though trouble was brewing when the pair began talking.

"Let's go. Jean, I don't like your new housemates. They're worse than the rest." Clarion said

"Well not all of them are bad." Jean insisted

"Yes. You like Scott. I remember you telling me. He might be salvageable. But you'll have to do something about that annoying girl." Clarion said

"I know. And I intend to." Jean said

* * *

"Remy, I need your help." Jean said at lunch

"What do you need?" Remy asked suspiciously

"You want Anna right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want her around Scott. I'm assuming you don't either."

"No. It'd be better for everyone if they stayed away from each other."

"Then help me keep them away from each other. They're in love with each other but have no idea. The others seem to have realized it. Pietro and Todd definitely have. If we can keep Anna and Scott separated then we both get what we want. You get Anna and I get Scott. And it saves me the trouble of getting her to leave. Because if that's what it takes then I'll get rid of her. I have no problems with that."

"Let's not make any rash decisions. Anna is important to the team. Sending her away could make you look very bad. And cause the team to shrink drastically."

"Then that's their problem. She's taking everyone away from me. And that can't happen."

"You're crazy Red. This better work. I'm not taking any blame if this blows up."

"Knowing you it'll all be your fault if anything blows up. Besides it won't. It has to work. Otherwise she'll have to leave."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Otherwise there'd be more seasons and Rogue wouldn't have been a lovesick twat in the beginning. And there would've been Scouge.

"I swear going back to school had to be our stupidest idea ever." Anna said a few weeks after they had gone back to school

"How was it a stupid idea?" Scott asked

"We have to do homework and projects. And take tests and quizzes. And interact with morons." Anna whined

"Now that you put it that way we're idiots." Scott agreed

"Not to mention my fan club. I mean really, if we didn't have to keep a low profile I'd have knocked them all out by now." Anna continued

"Yeah. And if you ever do torment them I want to help." Scott said

"Aw. Are you jealous?" Anna teased

"No. They're just annoying. I can't exist in your presence without being glared at." Scott insisted

Scott had realized he loved Anna. It had taken a few annoying dorks hitting on her for him to realize it though. But Anna needed him there for her. If he said something and she didn't feel the same he'd lose his best friend. And he couldn't lose her. He'd rather be stuck as her brother than not have her in his life at all. She was the thing that got him through the horrors at the government facility. She was the thing that got them all through it.

"So what do you want to work on first?" Scott asked sitting in his desk chair

They were hidden away in his room. They worked on their homework every day together. Everyone seemed to go off in little groups to do their homework. Somedays the groups would change but they always worked with someone else.

"I don't know. I just want to do nothing." Anna said flopping on his bed

"Well sadly that isn't an option. We're straight A students. All the X-Men are. So lets just get the work done. Then we'll go raid one of Kurt, Pietro, and Jamie's candy stashes." Scott bargained

"Fine." Anna said reluctantly

* * *

"I don't know what to do Red. Someone always gets her attention. Or tells me to shut up. This isn't going to work." Remy said

"It has to work. I have to get Scott back. He's mine." Jean hissed

"Red you need to realize that this isn't going to work. Not even the fan clubs are making a dent on them." Remy reasoned

"No. Scott is mine. She always liked him but he was too oblivious. I will not let her take him from me. I always get what I want. And I never lose." Jean said angrily

"Okay. As long as I get Cherie. We just have to work together. And harder." Remy said

* * *

"Chuck, we might have a problem." Logan said

"What happened Logan?" Charles asked

"Erik found something on a mutant. Something called a Phoenix." Logan said

"Yes. The Phoenix. You are worried about Jean. You should be. It is inside her. I haven't the strength to fight it. I don't know if anyone does. But we will do all we can to defeat it if it should arise. I have taken precautions pertaining her mind on the subject." Charles said

"Why didn't you tell anyone Charles?" Erik asked

"I didn't want to frighten anyone. Or have Jean treated any differently." Charles said

"That girl could destroy us all." Erik said

"Then we must make sure it doesn't happen." Charles said

* * *

Jean smiled as she began plotting. She was trying to figure out ways to get Scott to come back to her. She could care less about what happened to Anna. A dark voice in her head was telling her to just destroy them all. They never cared about her. She agreed with the voice somewhat. She didn't want to destroy them. She wanted them back under her control. Worshiping her once again. They were supposed to all worship her. They just didn't understand that yet. They would soon though. The voice would make sure of that.

* * *

Anna glared at Clarion. She was all but throwing herself at Scott. Jean had stayed home sick today. And anytime Jean wasn't around Clarion was all over Scott. Trying to get him to go out with her. It made everyone sick. But Jean never believed them. After all, they all hated Clarion.

"Carrion can't you go away. I'm sure there's some idiot who'd love for you to torment them with your presence somewhere else. Preferably far, far away." Anna said

"You are such a brat." Clarion said before stomping off

"She's gone! Thank goodness. I thought I was going to go braindead from over exposure to stupidity." Laura said

"If only she'd stay gone." Sam said

"So are we going to the party this weekend?" Wanda asked

"I don't know. It would be fun to watch people be even bigger idiots." Bobby said

"Though we could always do a movie night. The DR wall is great for projecting movies." Forge said

"What if we go to the party on Friday and do a movie on Saturday? That way we get to do both." Lance said

"Who knew Lance was a genius?" Todd taunted

"Go eat a fly." Lance grumbled

"You guys are crazy." Kitty said

"Come on Kit. We're on the other side of the school. Later." Anna said

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still own nothing.

Screams echoed throughout the mansion. It had been about a week or two since they watched a horror movie. So everyone was shocked out of bed. Almost everyone was shocked by the sound. Except for three people.

Kitty looked across the room to see Anna thrashing in her bed. In the middle of a nightmare. Then the rest of the students and the teachers came running in. Scott, Pietro, and Todd pushed their way to the front. Scott went to her side immediately and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Pietro and Todd were explaining everything to Charles, telepathically though. The dark voice in Jean's head was trying to listen to the thoughts. But was too clouded by sleep and blocked by a mental barrier to know exactly what they were saying. She caught 'Scott and Anna' 'powers too volatile'. But that was all she got.

"Shh Anna. Everything's alright. We're safe now. They're not going to hurt us again." Scott assured her softly

She was soon awake and sobbing into his shoulder. Horrified by the memories she was forced to relive. He just held her tightly and talked quietly to her. Making sure she knew he was there. Otherwise she might start screaming again. When she had these nightmares the boys made sure one of the them was with her. That way she'd never be alone when she had to relive the memories she wished were nightmares.

"Anna, are you going to be alright?" Charles asked

"Yeah. Just reliving the nightmares. I'm sorry I woke up all of you." Anna said

"Its okay Stripes. Don't worry." Logan said

"Could you tell me what happened?" Charles asked

"Its okay. I don't care if you tell them. If you do then so will I." Scott bargained

"Fine. My powers aren't ones that can easily be controlled. I'm sure you all know that well. They were able to find easy ways to get Pietro and Todd to control theirs. But mine were harder. They took it too far. They took it to the point where I had to control my powers or kill Scott. They forced me to drain him. If I hadn't been able to grab control of my powers then he would have died." Anna said sadly

"They did the same thing with me. They forced me to face Anna with my eyes open and no glasses. I'm lucky she was able to dodge the beams. I eventually was able to stop them. Right before Anna died." Scott explained tightening his arms around the girl

Everyone was in various states of shock. Though Jean was glaring at Anna for being hugged by Scott. Even Remy had the common sense to be upset that the pair had almost been forced to kill each other. The pair had always gotten along well and for one of them to lose the other would've been dreadful. And catastrophic to the remaining person.

* * *

Anna leaned into Scott's side in the gym. There was an assembly and they were all in the gym. The mutants had claimed the top corner of the bleachers. Scott quickly wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders when Remy started walking towards her. Then once everyone was seated the principal began his speech.

The speech took forever and was beyond boring. Most of the students fell asleep during it. Even a few teachers were down for the count. But he just kept droning on and on. While he talked Anna drifted off into her thoughts.

She knew she liked Scott. She had liked him since she joined the Institute. But he was in love with Jean. And now they were back with the others. And Jean was always hanging over Scott. She would deal with it and let them be happy. He was her best friend after all and she couldn't get in the way of him being happy. No matter how much it hurt her. She couldn't let herself break his heart because she was selfish. That wouldn't do at all.

* * *

Jean smiled evilly as the dark voice told her what they had to do for Scott to be hers. All she had to was open a door in Egypt. It would take her powers and hers alone. Then Anna would end up being destroyed. And Jean would get Scott and lose the brat that had been a thorn in her side since they met her. She had to do it soon though. On the full moon. That's when the temple would be at full power. That's when they would be able to open the door and revive the person that would bring about the end of Anna. And the reign of the Phoenix and Apocalypse.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Charles gasped as a surge of dark power raced through the mansion. He glanced around the kitchen to see if any of the children noticed it. No one had. No one except for Anna. She was looking at him expectantly. Like she knew something he didn't and wanted to do something about it. But in reality she didn't. She knew that something was off. That they had to figure out was wrong and stop it before it could hurt them.

"Hey! Remy could use some help out here!" Remy yelled

"What's going on?" Logan asked

"Red's gone crazy. She's lost her mind." Remy said as they joined him on the front lawn

"No. I thought I had stopped the Phoenix." Charles gasped

"The Phoenix? You've got to be kidding me." Anna grumbled

"What do you know about the Phoenix?" Ororo asked

"I know that its an entity that's going to try and destroy us all. And that it works with Apocalypse. The destroy us all part I just guessed." Anna said

"Aw. The little brat is scared." Jean taunted

"No. I have no reason to fear you." Anna said flying to meet her

"You should be scared. You should be begging me to spare your life for trying to steal my boyfriend." Jean sneered

"Firstly, he was never yours. Secondly, I was never trying to steal him." Anna insisted

"This is boring me. I'm just going to kill you now." Jean said

At this Jean threw a telekinetic blast at Anna. Anna fell a bit, losing some altitude. But she flew right back up at Jean, throwing a ball of lightning at her. But Jean deflected it. They continued dodging and throwing attacks. Though soon a second Anna came up behind Jean and electrocuted her. This caused Jean to rethink her plans somewhat. So she flew away. In the direction of Egypt.

"That took a lot out of me." Anna said as she merged and joined the group on the ground

"What just happened?" Lance asked

"That was only a few minutes and there were over a dozen attacks thrown." Pietro said

"What happened to her?" Rahne asked

"I believe it is time I told you. I should have told you sooner but I had high hopes that Jean would be able to defeat the Phoenix." Charles said

* * *

Charles watched the children gravely. They all looked upset and broken. Then they all turned to him.

"When Jean was born her powers began showing up early. After combing through her mind I realized there was another presence in her mind. The Phoenix. Its an entity that works with Apocalypse. She has taken over Jean since she was a child. Now apparently it has taken over completely. And it seems to hold a grudge against Anna in particular." Charles said

"She thinks Scott was her boyfriend and that I stole him from her." Anna said

"What? I was never dating her." Scott insisted

"Really? Everyone thought you were." Bobby said

"Well at least until Anna came along. Then everyone thought you were dating her. Especially since you came back." Sam said

"But we aren't." Scott said

"Exactly." Anna agreed

"Chuck. You're gonna want to see this." Logan said turning up the volume on the TV

"Mysterious pyramids have appeared at the Sphinx, in China, Mexico, and Egypt. WE have reason to believe that this red headed mutant is responsible for this. Resources have confirmed her as Jean Grey of the X-Men. No one knows why she is doing this. Efforts have been made by all governments involved. Yet they have been stopped by creatures made of the elements. There is one for Earth, Water, and Fire. Jean Grey is defending the Sphinx which seems to be the center of this problem." The announcer said

"Well that explains where she is. Now we need to figure out what she's doing." Hank said

"And what teams are going to destroy those things." Logan said

"Its simple. There's Fire, Water, Earth, and Jean. Roberto, John, Bobby, Pietro, Ororo, and Warren. Todd, Ray, Scott, Remy, and Jubilation. Piotr, Tabby, Jamie, Kitty, Lance, and Fred. Then me, Logan, Laura, Wanda, and Sam. Forge, Kurt, Hank, Charles, Erik, Dani, Rahne, and Evan will stay here as back up. We need to make sure that we're not completely destroyed if something goes wrong. And that we have back up in case we don't win." Anna said

"No. You're not going up against Jean." Scott said

"And we're not staying here while our children are in battle." Erik said

"I am the only shot we have against Jean. And you will stay here so you can take care of the others when they come back." Anna said sternly

"Why does it sound like you're not coming back?" Pietro asked

"I'll be fighting Jean and Apocalypse. There's a chance that I won't be." Anna admitted

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope.

Scott glared at Remy from across the room. Anna was running everyone through some last minute drills in the DR. Remy hadn't left her alone since the meeting finished. And Scott was on the verge of beating him up. They didn't really need him to work with them. It would be fine if he was stuck in the infirmary. Though Anna might get mad at him. But if he let her beat him up too then she might not be as mad.

Then when Remy tried to kiss Anna yet again. That was when he lost it. Before anyone realized what was happening, they were fighting. Everyone stared in shock as Remy and Scott fought. Then Logan stepped in and pulled the two boys apart. He then dragged them off and everyone jumped out of the way of his glare.

"You two have to stop fighting over Anna before she figures it out. She'll kill you both. Now One-Eye, we all know you like Anna so just tell her already. Don't make the same mistake you did with Red. Gumbo, Anna hates you so leave her alone or I'll help her fillet you." Logan said before walking away

"He's right. You need to tell her how you feel Scott. And you need to stop bothering her so much Remy." Ororo said

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with Anna?" Scott asked

* * *

"We have to leave. Before its too late." Anna said

"How are we getting there?" Laura asked

"I called in some favors to get us three jets. The Water team will be taking the Blackbird to Egypt. The jets will take the Fire team to China, the Earth team to Mexico, and the Phoenix team to the Sphinx." Logan said

"And how are we supposed to get anywhere to save you?" Erik asked

"You can fly can't you? Use that brain of yours you always brag about." Anna said

The teens and few adults dispersed after finalizing a few details. Everyone separating to say goodbye. Anna smirked as Wanda and Evan, Kurt and Kitty, Lance and Laura, Bobby and Amara, and Roberto and Rahne disappeared. She knew they would end up together sooner or later. They were cute couples. Pietro and Todd hugged her then ran and hopped off to say goodbye to the others. Then only Scott was left with her.

"Please be careful Anna." Scott said hugging her tightly

"I will. Don't worry." Anna said

"We have to get going Stripes. If there's anything either of you want to say you better say it now." Logan said before leaving the room quickly

"You be careful too Scott. I don't think I can do this without you." Anna said

Scott hesitated for a second. Then he quickly kissed Anna, said he loved her, and ran. She was still standing there in shock when Laura came and led her away. Laura, Wanda, Sam, and Logan were laughing quietly at Anna. Knowing if she found out they were laughing she would probably flip out.

* * *

"Okay teams this is it. Everything you've ever learned about yourselves. Your strengths and your limits. It all comes down to this very moment. Tonight we're the world's last, best hope to stop this menace. So we're going to trash those pyramids any way we can. No matter who we have to go through to do it." Logan said

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope.

They were all having trouble. The different teams were picked for their abilities pertaining to the element. Yet that didn't mean they weren't going to instantly win. They had all suffered injuries and several had been knocked out. John was trying to control the fire. Jubilation was trying to blow up the water. Lance was trying to shatter the earth. They had slight victories. Though it was being controlled by a mutant powerhouse. It wouldn't go well.

* * *

The team fighting the fire elemental had been thoroughly scorched. Bobby, Warren, and Roberto had been knocked unconscious. Then they hit a stroke of luck as Ororo and Pietro were able to shrink the fire enough for John to get a grasp on it.

* * *

The team fighting the water elemental had been thoroughly drenched. Ray and Remy had been knocked unconscious. Then they hit a stroke of luck as Scott was able to burn off enough water and Todd was able to gunk enough for Jubilation to load it with fireworks.

* * *

The team fighting the earth elemental had been thoroughly bruised. Piotr, Jamie, and Kitty had been knocked unconscious. Then they hit a stroke of luck as Tabby and Lance were able to fracture it enough for Fred to be able to make pieces crumble.

* * *

The team fighting Jean was having problems as well. They would seem to gain ground. Then they would be thrown back. Anna was trying to get close enough to touch her. To drain the psyche of the Phoenix from her mind. They were fighting one of their own. True, they weren't exactly her friends. But she was still one of them. Then something seemed to snap in Anna.

"That's it! This has gone on long enough! Jean might not be my favorite person but she's one of us! She's ours! So let her go!" Anna screamed flying towards the Phoenix Jean

Anna was glowing with power as she smacked the shield away from the girl. Then she placed both hands on the side of Jean's head. Draining her and pulling the Phoenix from her. Then they both began falling to ground. Sam flew up and caught Anna. Wanda stopped Jean from falling to the ground and kept her from dying.

"I'm fine. We have to keep moving. We have to stop Apocalypse. Quickly." Anna said stumbling to her feet

"What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to stop him?" Sam asked

"Simple. We knock his power out, lock him up, and then turn it back on. He should be thrown through space and time. Hopefully never to grace our world again." Anna explained

"Somehow I don't think we're that lucky." Logan said

"Whatever. You two get her in there. We'll keep up a distraction out here." Wanda said

"Okay. Come on Anna. We're almost done." Laura said

* * *

"We've stopped the water elemental." Scott radioed

"Good job Scott. The others have stopped the fire and earth elementals. Begin your return home." Charles said

"What about Anna?" Scott asked

"We don't know yet. They haven't radioed in yet." Kurt said

"I'm sure they're fine though. Its Anna, Mr. Logan, Laura, Wanda, and Sam. They're all basically indestructible." Rahne assured him

"They will be fine. We would be able to know if something had happened to them." Erik insisted

"Okay. The sooner everyone's home and safe the better." Scott said

"That is something we all agree on." Hank said

"Hank's still upset over being left behind." Forge said

"Now hurry up Scott. Anna'll be home before you if you keep worrying so much." Evan teased

"And we don't want to deal with a worried Anna. Especially if she's worrying over her boyfriend." Dani teased

"I'm not her boyfriend." Scott insisted

"Sure. We know that you kissed her. Don't try lying to us." Evan said

"And don't think you're not getting talks and threats from me. And her other brothers." Kurt added

"Cyclops out." Scott said shortly

"He's got it bad." Dani laughed

* * *

Anna nearly dropped as Apocalypse grabbed her hand. She felt the drain of her powers for the first time. Then she snapped back into reality and reversed the flow. Pulling the powers back into her. Drawing the power that he was containing out. And attempting to stop him.

"Argh!" Apocalypse cried

Logan slashed at Apocalypse. Causing him to release Anna. Laura pulled her away from the pod. Logan quickly continued closing it. Then Anna turned the power back on. Yet she quickly faded into unconsciousness. Logan carried her out of the pyramid. Laura stayed behind a moment to slash the control panel.

"Run!" Laura yelled

As Wanda and Sam started running, there was an explosion in the pyramid. It shook the surrounding area and knocked all of the mutants off their feet.

* * *

"How is she?" Scott asked from the doorway

"Still asleep. Chuck said there's nothing we can do. Hank was able to patch her up. But she might not wake up for awhile." Logan said

"So she's fighting the Phoenix and Apocalypse?" Scott asked

"Yeah. But she'll beat them. She always comes back to us. Zippy and Slime went to get snacks and blankets. They're planning on camping out in here. I'm sure they took you into account. And I'm sure the rest of the kids will be joining you. I know the adults will." Logan said

"Where's Jean?" Scott asked

"Hank and Charles are giving her a check up. She wasn't too injured but they're more worried about her mental state. She seems to have reverted to a childlike state. She keeps asking about Anna. Apparently she wants to apologize and help her." Logan said

"I'd rather her not be anywhere near Anna." Scott grumbled

"She's different now. I don't like it either. But if Chuck says that its safe then it probably is. And I don't think Anna or Phoenix will let her get hurt. If Phoenix were to win she wouldn't want her new body damaged. And Anna wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus we'll all be here." Logan said

"I know. Its just she might not wake up." Scott said sadly

"She will. Anna won't lose. She will win." Logan said

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Todd, Scott, and Rogue were captured and taken to a government facility. They were experimented on and tortured for years. Now after five long years, they're finally free.
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I found by Jess Maximoff. It seemed like an unlikely group to bond so I decided to try it. Though I think I changed the original Rogue pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope.

"Is she going to be okay? I feel horrible about what I did." Jean said sadly

"She should be fine. We're more worried about you and your mental state." Charles said

"I'm fine. She's the one we need to be worried about. She's the one who took the Phoenix. She ripped it out of me." Jean said solemnly

"That would explain your demeanour. It was with you through much of your development stage. The lose of its presence would send you back a few years." Hank theorized

"Please can I see her? I want to see that she's okay." Jean insisted pouting

"Fine. The others will all be there. If you make one wrong move they won't hesitate to stop you. Permanently." Charles warned

"Any change?" Hank asked

"No. They seem to have finally passed out though. But she's the same as usual." Ororo said

"Its been five days. Shouldn't something have changed by now Chuck?" Logan asked

"I can't tell. There's a barrier around her mind. She's trying to contain her battle." Charles said

"She's alive. She should win. She's good. The Phoenix is evil. She'll win. That's the way stories go." Jean decided sitting next to her

"You need to be careful Jean. We're not sure if her powers are active. Her taking yours could cause problems." Charles warned

"She could take my powers?" Jean asked cautiously

As Charles nodded she moved her hands away from Anna. If she were to take her powers she could view it as a threat. Or the Phoenix could take them. She couldn't cause Anna to lose this fight. It wouldn't be good otherwise. It was all her fault in the first place. And if she could do anything to help Anna win she would. Even if that meant not helping her at all.

* * *

"Just give in child. You won't win against me. I have millennia of experience. You're an inconsequential bug to me." Phoenix snarled

"Then why haven't you won yet? You're only telepathic and telekinetic. I have more power than you could ever hold. I will not give in. Especially to the likes of you." Anna argued

Anna swiftly dodged the telekinetic blast thrown at her. Both of the opponents were tiring. Yet Anna had dozens of other people to pull on from her mind. She had so many psyches contained in her. She could go on for days. That was the only way she was still in the fight right now. Phoenix was pure power. It kept her going. Yet she was soon going to run out. And if she hadn't defeated the girl by then, she was dead. The girl would take the power and the Phoenix would become a part of her. Another tool to be used.

They were close to their final blows. The ones that would end one of them. It would only take a lucky shot for there to be a victor. And once there was, the body would reawaken. Surrounded by allies or enemies.

Anna threw one last telekinetic blast as did Phoenix. The two invisible forces clashed in the air. Pushing against the other. Trying to make them give in and lose. One started pushing the other back with alarming force. Then a bright flash of light overtook them both.

The mutants watched as the eyes slowly opened. They were all there. Somewhat defensive as they didn't know who would be awakening. The girl smiled as she saw the worried faces of her family and friends. They were what she had fought to protect. They were the reason she had won. Anna smiled weakly as she was trapped in hugs from the X-Men.

"You're okay." Scott said happily

"Yes. And if I wasn't tired I'd probably scream at you." Anna said

"Why?" Pietro asked

"He kissed her before running off." Laura informed

"We're going to have to lecture and threaten you now." Pietro said

"Yep. This is going to be fun. You want to help Blue?" Todd asked

"Definitely." Kurt agreed

"Anna. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jean said hanging her head

"I know Jean. It'll be fine. Look." Anna said lifting a hand

On her hand a tattoo of a fiery phoenix materialized on her hand. It signified Phoenix having been defeated and contained. A trophy of sorts. Proving that Anna had won the battle. Jean carefully and gently hugged the girl. This caused everyone in the room to tense up. But once Anna returned the hug they settled down. Realizing that Jean no longer posed a threat to Anna or themselves.

"So how much school have I missed?" Anna asked

* * *

Anna watched from the front room quietly. The others were playing outside. It was a few weeks after the incident but she was still on rest. She was worried about everyone. Things had seemed to returned to normal. Or as normal as they can get for a household of mutants. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the Apocalypse event had brought up.

Other than that things were going well. There hadn't been any problems with mutants lately. And everyone was getting along. Especially her and Scott. They were now dating. And he had survived the many threats he was given by their housemates. It seemed that everyone had threatened to destroy him should he hurt Anna. She found it endearing. He found it scary. Since even Kitty had threatened to kill him slowly and painfully. She had also teamed up with Wanda and Laura to torment him for a day.

Though they had all been forced to be extremely careful when it came to their powers lately. While they could normally get away with minor displays at school and while they were out and about. But now with the Apocalypse incident the governments were watching even more for mutants. This meant they could rarely even use their powers at home for fear of being found out.

Anna was pulled out of her thoughts as someone's arms wrapped around her waist and their head rested on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked

"Just worrying about everything. I'm fine." Anna insisted

"Good. I love you Anna." Scott said

"I love you too Scott." Anna said kissing him

 


End file.
